


Mistake

by maddiemoiselleeee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aka America's hands are tied up, Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RusAme, Russia x America - Freeform, Smut, Yaoi, safeword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiemoiselleeee/pseuds/maddiemoiselleeee
Summary: America accidentally knocks Russia out of the way, pissing the latter off. What happens next shocks America.





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's episode 2 of TBW, when they're all in W Academy. I'm not sure though.
> 
> In the subbed version, America is like "What? What is this scarf doing here? Ah! Russia I didn't know you were here! NOOOOOO!" And that was literally my favorite part.
> 
> I decided to see how the dubbers did it, and when I saw it, I laughed so hard I almost peed   
>  myself. This is just what happens afterwards.

It all started with a mistake. 

America had heard the other nations talking about the various clubs at the school, and he got too eager to talk about his own club. He dashed down the hallway, practically already rambling on about his Daring Dudes, when he bumped into something. He didn’t think much of it as he spilled to the other countries.

“Bro, enough of that!” He exclaimed, surprising the countries. “Start asking questions about my Daring Dudes already! We do cool crap 380 days a year! You can quote me on that!” 

That when he noticed the scarf coming towards him, which confused him at first; he was too caught up in his own world. “What the- AAUHG!” He shouted, finally recognizing who he had bumped into, with his hand resting in his light blonde hair. The one, the only, Russia. “The Cold War’s over dude, cut it out!”

Russia simply smiled, finished tying up the American, then began to drag him off while the other nations watched in fear, though they didn’t do anything to help. America struggled against his restraints. “Perestroika! Perestroika!! Oh man, I thought that was the safe word!!!” He screeched as the other nations finally walked away, knowing better than to mess with two superpowers. 

Russia managed to find a surprisingly spacious broom closet, where he pushed the younger nation in and locked the door behind the two once he had managed to step in. America immediately started struggling, trying to use his innate strength to break free, but Russia’s scarf seemed to have the upper hand. “Russia, dude, take off the scarf! I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there!” America pleaded.

“You just want me to take it off, da?” Russia asked, squatting next to the American writhing on the floor. He had a menacing aura around him, as well as a slightly sadistic one. America swallowed; he knew if he didn’t run away now, Russia would continue some of their acts of the Cold War…

America nodded furiously. “Yeah, dude! Let me go!” He sat up while Russia undid the restraints and let out a small sigh of relief. Maybe Russia wasn’t at mad at he seemed. 

He should have known better.

He felt a strong shove to his back and he fell face-first on the ground. While he was disoriented, he felt Russia grip his arms and force them behind his back, and he felt the scarf wrap itself around his wrists, firmly locking them in place. It took him a minute to register what had happened, and when he did, he began to struggle again. “W-what the hell, Russia? I thought you were taking the stupid scarf off!”

Russia flipped him over so that he was on his back and pressed his face into the crook of America’s neck, making the younger nation stiffen. “And I did, did I not?” He questioned, pressing his lips into the soft flesh. 

America shook his head, trying to get him away. “It doesn’t count if you tie me back up right after!” He protested as a tongue darted out onto the flesh, making him shiver. Russia crawled between his legs and pressed his hips forward, causing America’s breath to hitch and his head to fall back. 

“You weren't specific enough,” the Russian purred, rolling America’s vest up and over his head. “You never said I couldn't just tie you up again, did you?”

Russia’s deft fingers began undoing the buttons on America’s shirt. America continued struggling, but he realized his efforts were in vain; he wasn't going to be let go. “Yeah, but it was implied! Now let me go!”

“Stupid Americans. Haven't you learned, specificity is key?” Russia whispered, pressing his hands and face into the sun kissed chest, his fingers running over taut muscle. “I know you're not as stupid as you appear.” he added.

America was taking shallow breaths as his body began to heat up. Sure, everyone perceived him as an idiot who couldn't read the atmosphere, but America was ridiculously smart. Anyone who had a one-to-one meeting with the nation on several occasions would know. However, at the moment, he was lost. “What?”

“If you wanted to escape that badly, you and I both know you're strong enough to toss me away. And I know you know perestroika isn't the right safe word.”

America stiffened as Russia continued his ministrations. He didn't want to admit it, but the frozen nation was right.

When he stopped struggling, Russia seemed pleased with his reaction and continued. America sucked in a deep breath when a finger slid over his nipple. Russia smirked and pinched the nub of flesh, making the American flinch. ”I-if you're gonna do something, hurry up.” He tried to say cooly, but it came out breathless.

Russia laughed and hovered his lips over the untouched bud. “But you enjoy this, da? And won't it make the end easier and feel even better?” He asked, finishing the statement with a rough thrust of his hips and a rough bite to his nipple. 

Make no mistake, America was strong. He could lift a bison when he was still a toddler. However, it was revealed during the early stages if the Cold War that Russia could make him melt into a pile of useless limbs. That's what the entire Cold War had been about; America trying to prove that he wasn't as weak as Russia now perceived him, while Russia was trying to get America to break again. It was a vicious cycle, and it looked like Russia was winning again, even though the pseudo-war was long since over.

After endless teasing, Russia finally moved south, making America swallow thickly. He really didn't want to admit that he was enjoying this, but the cold nation was making it so hot in the cramped closet, and it really  _ had _ been a long time since he had seen some action.

His pants were quickly unbuttoned and ripped off along with his shoes, being tossed aside where they collided with some bottles of cleaner. He really hoped none of them were bleach. 

Russia cupped him through his thin boxers, making his eyes roll back. It wasn't direct contact, but it was what he needed. The skin near the elastic was played with, making the young nation squirm. Then, after a harsh kick to the back, Russia removed the nation's boxers, exposing America in all of his glory. America let out a hiss as the cool air his his hot dick.

“You're so easy,” Russia whispered as he gently grabbed America’s dick, making the other one arch slightly off the ground. 

“Sh-shut up.” America gasped, though he rocked his hips against Russia’s hand for stimulation. The large country smiled coldly and placed a hand on his hip so he could no longer move. 

He didn't have much time to protest because, as he went to, three fingers were gently placed on his lips. When he hesitated, the icy nation gave a sinister smile. “If you wish, I can always just go in now.”

America’s eyes widened behind his glasses, then narrowed into a glare as he parted his lips, letting the long fingers slide in. He rubbed his tongue all along them, maybe a little seductively on purpose. If Russia was really going to do him in the closet, he wanted to rile the nation up so it would be a good, hot fuck.

Russia’s eyes narrowed as America’s tongue went to work. He pulled his own throbbing dick out and began to pump it slowly, lubing it up with some spit. After deeming his fingers wet enough, he removed them from America’s mouth. The darker blonde was actually panting, though lightly.

Russia lowered himself between the long, tan legs, pressing one with his free hand. “Open them wider, da?”

“Fuck you.” America hissed, but spread his legs farther anyway. As humiliating as it was to spread his legs like a woman, he honestly just wanted to feel Russia inside of him. He also wanted to slap himself for thinking that, as he still had  _ some  _ pride left.

The first finger went in, making America flinch. It wasn't necessarily pain that he felt, though there was a small sting. It was mostly uncomfortable and strange, having something inside of him. The finger seemed like it was searching for something deeper inside of him, but it couldn't quite find it.

The second finger followed, and  _ that's  _ when it really started to hurt. There was a burning, and it was starting to feel really uncomfortable. He grit his teeth and shifted, trying to minimize the pain. Russia seemed to notice and grabbed his neglected member, pumping it slowly. “Ah- thanks.” America mumbled, as it distracted from the pain.

When the third finger slid in, Russia finally found what he had been searching for. America’s back shot up off the ground with a moan. All pain had been forgotten as the snowy blonde began abusing that spot inside of him. His glasses, which had fogged up, were falling off of his head at how far back he was tilting it. Damn, he  _ really _ needed that Russian inside of him.

Russia let out a soft laugh. “Soon enough, America.” America blinked in confusion as the fingers were pulled out of him. Had he said that out loud? He was pretty sure it was that or the damn commie could read his mind.

After spitting on his hand again and lubing himself up one more time, the Russian lined himself up with America’s hole, pressing only the head in. America cried out in pain. Russia was  _ much  _ larger than three fingers, and the absence of actual lube made the process even worse. Russia began pressing in further, while the dark blonde grimaced. Again noting the nation's discomfort, Russia gripped his dick, pumping slowly. It helped, only mildly. 

Finally, the Russian was all the way inside, making America groan. “Dude, you're never doing this without lube again.” 

Russia smirked. “Is that not what you said last time?” 

America scowled. “And I meant it that time too! Seriously, you try taking it up the ass! I'm not sure if I'm gonna be able to walk anymore!” he yelled, shifting his hips to get more comfortable. Although he wasn't going to stop bitching at Russia, he had to admit it felt nice being filled by him after 

Russia began to pull out, making America groan. “Unlikely. Should I carry you around afterwards, then?” He asked with a dark chuckle.

America went to scream something to the extent of ‘fuck no’ when he felt the larger nation suddenly thrust into him, making him gasp and toss his head back. His glasses finally slid off of his face and landed on the ground, but that was the least of his concerns right now. Russia started a rough pace from the beginning, not giving the young nation any time to adjust. He didn't exactly feel  _ good _ right now, but the fullness was overwhelming.

That was, until Russia accidentally brushed against his prostate. His back arched off the ground completely and he moaned out, swearing he saw all fifty stars right then and there. Russia sported an evil grin and began aiming towards that spot, causing America’s cerulean eyes to roll to the back of his head. “Oh  _ fuck _ !” he screamed.

America felt his legs being pushed back until his knees collided with his chest as Russia fucked the daylights out of him. Over and over again his large dick collided with his most sensitive spots, making him squirm. Thank God he was flexible. Russia’s lips were pressed into his neck, sucking a dark mark that was sure to be there tomorrow. 

He felt a coil tightening in his stomach, signalling his impending orgasm. “Russia, I'm- oh  _ fuck _ , right there! Hit that again! Aahn!” he moaned out as Russia began to mercilessly pound directly into his prostate, making him writhe in absolute bliss. “Close- touch me!” he finally gasped out.

However, despite his demand, Russia refused to touch his neglected, throbbing dick. “Please! I want to-!”

“I have full confidence you can release without me touching you.” Russia purred into his ear, making the dark blonde’s eyes open wide as he flinched from a shock of pleasure.

“I can't-”

“You can.”

America was rocking his hips back and forth, trying to gain some extra friction. He felt damn close, but he wasn't sure if that was enough to push him over. It was frustrating, to say the least. “Ahh! Mmm, ahhn! Russia, h-harder! Nhhg!” he whined, completely lost in ecstasy.

“Hah, you feel so good.” He complimented as he complied, making America tilt his head back as far as it went. His eyes were wide in pleasure. His brain was fogged. If asked his name right then for a million dollars, he wouldn't know it. The only thing he knew right now was the sex god above him. And, by God, for a country that was as cold as his was, he felt so damn hot now. 

The coil in his stomach finally released after a particularly harsh thrust, making the American shake in pure pleasure. “Ivan!” he screamed as ribbons of white shot onto his bare chest.

Russia hesitated for a moment, then plowed the man beneath him with no mercy, bringing himself to his release. “Ah, Alfred!”

After riding down their highs, Russia collapsed on his elbows over the American. They were both panting extremely hard right now, too exhausted from their post-orgasmic haze to do anything else.

America couldn't believe that he had just had sex with that commie bastard after over twenty years of staying away from him. He had to admit, it was nice,  _ really _ nice, but the principle shocked him. His boss and even other nations were bound to be shocked as well; it's hard to keep something like this hidden for long, especially when France has a sixth sense for sniffing out sex. The worst part was that he actually called out Russia’s human name while he was lost in ecstasy. This was so humiliating on so many levels. 

Russia pushed himself up, smiling at him. “You enjoyed your punishment, da?” He asked.

America looked up at him with a pout. “You didn't kiss me once. Kiss me on the lips, I mean.”

Russia blinked and looked down at him. “ _ That's  _ what you're mad about?”

“You kissed me every other time we banged!” he argued. “I mean, I don't really want you to kiss me, I just-”

Russia silenced him by grabbing his chin in his thumb and forefinger and pressing his lips into the American’s.

It may have started with a mistake, but it ended on something much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you love these dorks as much as I do!


End file.
